


Jonnor Prom

by hannibutt



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibutt/pseuds/hannibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the synopsis for  Episode 4, Season 3, of The Fosters.<br/>Cole, a transgender friend of Callie, invites Callie, Jude, and Connor to an LGBTQ+ prom (and it gets hella cute).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's official

**Jude’s room**

“It’s official then? We’re going?”, Connor asked uncertainly. Jude exhaled as he looked down at his feet “Yes”, he answered, “Yeah, we’re going”. Connor’s face lit up when he heard his boyfriend’s words. They, as well as Callie, had been invited to attend an LGBTQ+ prom by Cole, a transguy who shared rooms with Callie in Girls United. There was still a week left until the event, but the couple was already talking about it and generally really looking forward to it. “So what are you going to wear?”, Connor asked, “I mean it’s got to be something extra special since it’s our first prom and we’re going as a couple so we need to match!”. Connor’s excitement made Jude smile, he wondered how he possibly could end up with a cutie like his boyfriend. “Not sure…”, he began, “I don’t know if anything I already own is fancy enough for the special occasion. But we’re definitely wearing matching outfits”.

Jude went over to his closet, opened the doors and looked at his small collection of suits. “What do think about this one?”, he asked as he held up a light beigey/grey blazer, like the one he wore when he officially was adopted, although, that one was now way too small for him. “I’m going to be honest with you”, Connor started, Jude was now a tiny bit scared for what his boyfriend was about to say. “Your outfit isn’t really that important, as long as we’re going, and I know that you are going to be the most handsome person ever, whatever you choose to wear”, Connor stated, smiling shyly. Jude put back the blazer, walked over to Connor, who was sitting on Jude’s bed, and pulled him into a hug, making both of them fall onto the bed. They laughed and Jude, with his ear against Connor’s chest, listened to his heartbeat speed up. “So you wouldn’t care if I went in a big, black garbage bag?”, Jude asked teasingly and looked up at his boyfriend. Connor laughed, “Okay, that is where I draw the line. Those are made to hold trash, not beautiful creatures like you”, he replied, with a smile on his face. His smile was contagious, making Jude smile too, “You’re adorable, you know that right?”, he said.


	2. On the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is nervous and Jude reassures him that the prom will be perfect.

Connor’s legs bounced up and down as he, Jude, and Callie were in the car with Lena, on the way to the prom. The couple had decided to go for classic black suits with white shirts and black ties, but, to add a personal touch, and complete, the outfits they had both painted their nails in the oh so famous, shade of blue that they wore for special occasions. Jude looked at his boyfriend with a concerned face, he knew Connor didn’t have anything to be nervous about. “It’s going to be okay, great actually”, he said, “Everyone there will be okay with us, I mean, it’s an LGBTQ+ prom so they kind of have to”. Connor looked out the car window, his legs still bobbing jitterily. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again and looked thoughtful, wondered how he was going to put it. “It’s not that”, he finally said, “I don’t care about what other people might think. The only person, whose opinion I care about, is you.” Jude was slightly shocked at the words, he guess he never really understood just how much he meant to his boyfriend. “This is very important to me, to us, and I don’t want to mess it up”, Connor continued, “I just want everything to be perfect”. “Awe”, Lena and Callie said in unison, looking back at the two boys. Connor sighed and turned his gaze from the window to his, obviously touched, date. “Oh”, was the only think Jude could get out, he was stunned and wasn’t really sure how to respond. Connor, still looking somewhat anxious, tried to figure out what was going through Jude’s mind but couldn’t tell if his confession had a positive or negative effect. Before he had come to any sort of conclusion Jude took his hand and smiled at him. “It’s going to be perfect, don’t you worry”, he said confidently and rubbed Connor’s thumb with his reassuringly.

*****

They arrived about 15 minutes later, Callie and Lena doing most of the speaking after Jude’s affirming reply. The boys climbed out of the car on their separate sides, having never stopped holding hands during the rest of the ride it felt as if something was missing when they had to let go to exit the car. Connor and Lena joined the siblings on the other side of the car and Jude immediately grabbed his date’s hand, instantly feeling better. “Okay, don’t forget to call when you need to be picked up, no later than 11 PM”, Lena said to the teenagers, “If anything happens, call me, or Steph”. “We will”, Callie replied, “Don’t you worry”. “Now go and have fun kids!”, Lena said and walked back to the driver side of the car. As she was driving away she waved goodbye and the teens waved back.

The prom was held outdoors, in a big garden with plants of all colours. There was a traditional arch as an entrance where a few volunteers controlled who went in and out of the venue. Cole was standing with them and noticed his 3 invitees as they walked towards him. “Hi guys”, he shouted, as the group was still a notable distance from him. “I’m so glad you all could come”, he continued as they got closer. He brought Callie in for a hug and asked her how she had been. “It’s been so long since we last saw each other”, he continued. “Too long”, Callie replied and proceeded by briefly running through all of the things that have happened, the crash, baby, AJ, and her adoption, to name a few. “Damn, you’ve been busy”, Cole stated, “I’ve made some progress in my transition and am currently living with a tolerable foster family, thank you for asking”. They talked for a while longer as Jude tried to calm his still worried boyfriend. “What if I screw up our first dance Jude, maybe my foot isn’t completely healed yet and I fall and bring you down with me”, Connor said quickly as his nervousness sped up the speed of his speech. “I just-”, he continued but Jude interrupted him, “Slow down. Your foot is healed, you’ve walked without crutches for over a week now”. He put his hand on Connor’s shoulder, “I am sure it will all be amazing, even if we fall we’ll laugh it off. Okay?”, he said trying to lock eyes with the boy in front of him. Connor took a few deep breaths and looked up from the ground, into Jude’s eyes, “Okay”. 


	3. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts...

The four teens walked towards the arch to enter the garden, where the prom was taking place. “Wait”, Callie said and took out her phone, “I just have to take a picture of you two”, she nodded towards Jude and Connor with a smile. “Stand over there by the arch”, she directed and they walked over to where she had pointed, put their arm around the other’s back and planted their hands on the other’s waist, grinning. “Adorable”, Callie said and took a few photos just to be sure at least one of them wasn’t blurry or too light or dark. “Here, let me take some of you guys too”, Jude said and reached for Callies phone. She handed it to him and went over to the arch to pose with Cole; they pulled some funny faces and laughed. Callie got her phone back and all of them continued towards the heart of the party. **  
**

It was about 8 PM and the sun had started to set, staining the sky with orange and pink tones. There were long tables set with food and snacks, smaller fold up tables with fold up chairs, people in groups, both talking and dancing, music flowed from the almost human sized speakers, and everything seemed to incorporate the rainbow colours, in one way or another. “Do you like it?”, Cole asked, “we thought we’d try to keep the pride somewhat subtle, but still there”. “I  **love**  it”, Connor blurred out, “it's _perfect_ ”. He looked at Jude, who was smiling because Connor was feeling better now. “I understand you guys would want some alone time with each other”, Callie told them, “I’ll go and catch up some more with Cole and see if I can help out with anything”. She left the couple by the food and walked over to Cole who was busy trying to organise some of the volunteers. “So.. you hungry?”, Jude asked his boyfriend, who was staring at the food in front of them. “Kind of, I ate lunch a while ago”, he responded, “We can eat now and leave the dancing for later when it gets darker, it’ll be magical”. He nodded towards some of the fairy lights that were spread around the entire area, “Romantic”, he said with a smile and raised eyebrows. Jude couldn’t help but smile at his unbelievably cute date, he felt so lucky to have someone so amazing. “Let’s get to it then”, he said and gave Connor a paper plate.

*****

It took them a little while to get through the food because they both wanted to try everything the prom had to offer. “I’ve got a confession to make”, Connor started in a serious tone, “I’m pregnant”. He patted his stomach as if it held a child and laughed, causing Jude to laugh with him. “Congratulations on your food baby”, Jude said, still giggling. “Seriously though, I cannot get anything more down. I am completely full”, Connor continued and sank down in his plastic chair and closed his eyes. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the music in tranquility, letting their food start to digest. It was never awkward between them, even if they didn’t say a word they still enjoyed each other’s presence. A lot of the time when they hung out at either of their homes was spent in silence; laying on the couch, fingers intertwined or eating a snack, eyes locked.

Finally, they put their disposable forks, knives, and plates in a big trash bag. “Look, here’s an emergency outfit for you in case you accidentally spill something on your suit”, Connor said and pointed to the black bag, making both of them think back to the moment when Jude was figuring out what to wear. “ _Hilarious_ ”, he replied, trying to keep a straight face. It didn’t last long and both of them started to laugh. “Look at you two being cute”, Cole said, who neither Jude nor Connor had seen approaching them. 


	4. First dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our babies have their first dance.

“The band is going to start playing soon, which means the official dancing part of the prom will start soon. Just thought I’d let you know”, Cole announced. Jude and Connor both nodded and realised what was about to happen, they were going to have their first dance. Cole sensed the boys’ nervousness, “It’ll be fine”, he said, “I promise”. He winked at them, smiling, and then he was off to help the band set up the stage.

*****

The live music started and people were getting out of their seats, moving towards the open space in front of the stage. Connor stood up, “May I have this dance?”, he asked and held out his hand, offering to help Jude out of his chair. But Jude was still slightly unsure when doing “couple-y” things out in public since he didn’t want to come out in school in the beginning. However, after Taylor had told some people about them, there was no going back. It spread like wildfire and quickly became the topic of most conversations held between students at Anchor Beach. It had been nerve wracking when the boys held hands for the first time in the hallway, for Jude at least. Some made nasty comments, although, most of the reactions were positive. “Please my dearest Judicorn”, Connor pleaded jokingly, using the nickname he had heard Mariana use countless times. Jude was pulled back to reality and got up, with the help of Connor’s hand.

The dancing area was already filled with people who were swaying to the music. It was now almost completely dark and the fairy lights had been turned on, making the place look magical. They settled on a spot on the outskirts of the crowd and felt their hearts beating faster. “Have you ever done this before?”, Jude asked hoping his date knew something about dancing. “Not like this”, Connor replied and blushed, “only with my mom when I was younger”. Jude imagined a significantly smaller version of Connor dancing around in his living room with his mom and smiled at the thought. “Me neither, not like this”, he confessed. “It can’t be  _that_  hard”, Connor said and raised the hand that was conjoined with Jude’s. He put his other hand on Jude’s waist and Jude put his free hand on Connor’s waist.

The song ended and the band started playing a cover of “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”. Slowly but steadily they started to move to an acoustic version of the old song. The boys smiled, looking into each other’s eyes and taking everything in. Jude closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. He exhaled, opened his eyes and looked around at their beautiful surroundings before letting his eyes settle on Connor.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you._  Connor couldn’t believe that he was slow dancing, so far without tripping, with his boyfriend of nearly two months. He wanted to relish every second of it so he could relive the moment in his mind after it was over. His gaze dropped to their feet to make sure he wasn’t accidentally stepping on Jude’s feet or misplacing his, making him, and possibly them, fall over. “You’re doing great Con”, Jude said, making Connor look up again, their smiles never fading. Suddenly Connor removed his hand from Jude’s waist and raised their connected hands above Jude’s head. Jude understood what Connor meant and twirled under their hands. It threw Jude slightly off balance so when their free hands returned to each other’s waists they had to grip a little tighter to keep Jude from falling. It made both of them laugh.

_Some things were meant to be._ Their hands shifted up to rest on top of the other’s shoulders, narrowing the gap between them a little.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._  “You were right you know”, Connor said and Jude’s eyebrows narrowed in slight confusion, “it’s perfect”. Jude’s facial expression returned to the now standard, in love look. “Told you so”, he replied, his smile widening, then melting away. “I never thought I’d ever be with you, like this”, he said after a pause, “dancing… as boyfriends”. The remark surprised Connor a bit, “Why not?”, he asked. Another pause. “I’ve had a crush on you since God knows when and for a while it seemed like you’d never like me back”, Jude continued, “I thought you’d end up with some girl and I’d be miserably lonely”. He looked away, not wanting Connor to see the sadness on his face from thinking back to the times when Jude was certain they would never happen. Connor put his right hand on Jude’s cheek, turning back Jude’s head to meet his eyes. “But we are here”, Connor said, “dancing, as boyfriends. I ended up with you and I can’t think of any other way it could have turned out”. He put his other hand on Jude’s right cheek and softly stroked his thumbs across Jude’s cheekbones.“ The gap between them was nearly gone when Connor put his forehead to Jude’s.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._  Their eyes closed as well as the gap between them as they kissed. It wasn’t too short, not too long, but just right.  _I can’t help falling in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I will continue with this fanfic, it'd be nice if you could tell me what you think.


	5. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues with cuteness, semi-serious conversations, and more cuteness.

Everyone, except for Jude and Connor, clapped their hands and cheered on the band when the song had ended. They were too distracted, resting their foreheads against one another, eyes still closed from the kiss, and chuckled. “I’ll always remember this”, Connor said and opened his eyes, taking everything in. “Even when you’re 86 and can’t even remember when you last ate?”, Jude teased and opened his eyes too to see Connor’s reaction. “Even then”, he replied confidently with a smile. They stood on there for a little while, smiling at the thoughts of everything they’ve gone through to get to where they were and the prospects of their future, that would hopefully be shared. “Not wanting to ruin the moment or anything”, Jude started, breaking the silence, “but I really need to go to the bathroom”. Connor was pulled out of his thoughts, “Okay yeah, I’ll be where we sat and ate”, he said and started towards the plastic chairs.

Connor had just sat down as he heard Callie call out to him, “Hey Connor!”. “Hi Callie, what’s up?”, he responded. “Just wanted to ask how everything’s going”, she answered. The moments of the evening ran through Connor’s mind, “It’s going great actually”, he said as he thought about the kiss. “I can tell by the look on your face”, she said, seeing the boy’s grin, “I’m glad you two found each other”. Callie remembered how quiet and down Jude used to be before they were adopted by the Fosters; before he met Connor. He was the first person from Anchor Beach Jude ever brought up in conversation, the first person to befriend Jude, and the first person Jude had a crush on. Callie was genuinely happy for them, her only concern was that if they broke up Jude would be quiet and down, yet again. “Just don’t hurt my baby brother okay?”, she said a bit sternly. “I’d  _never_  do that”, Connor replied, almost offended by her words, “he’s the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time and I wouldn’t do anything that could put what we have at risk”. He was surprised when Callie pulled him in for a hug, “Good”, he heard her say before breaking the hug. She smiled at him and started to walk away, “Enjoy the rest of the night”, she nearly shouted to make sure he could hear her; he did.

Connor waved his boyfriend over when he saw him. He gently patted the seat of the fold-up chair next to him, signaling for Jude to sit down. “I met Callie on my way back, she didn’t say much, just hugged me at told me she was “so happy for me””, Jude stated as he sat down, “do you know anything about that?”. Connor explained what had happened. “I’m so happy that everyone is so supportive of us”, Jude said with joy. Connor’s head tilted down towards the floor, “Not everyone…”, he claimed. Jude laid his arm around Connor’s shoulders and lightly rubbed his arm with his hand, almost like he did after they had first gone to the batting cages, only with more affection and intimacy now. “He’s definitely coming around though. I mean, he let you go to  _prom_  with me Connor”, Jude said, both of them thinking about the same person. “I think what my dad said really got to him and made him realize that his actions hurt rather than protected you”. He moved his hand down to hold Connor’s and leaned his head on his date’s unrubbed shoulder. Connor rested his head on top of Jude’s and softly squeezed his hand. “I suppose his intentions were good…”, he said after being silent for a bit. “He loves you, Connor, I’m sure that deep down he just wants you to be happy”, Jude replied, trying to cheer his boyfriend up. “And I  **am**  happy”, he asserted. Jude felt Connor kiss the top of his head. They stayed like that for some time, appreciating each other’s company and closeness.

*****

Out of nowhere Connor exclaimed, “We’ve had enough rest now, come on, let’s dance”, he jumped out of his chair and held out his hand to Jude, for the second time. The band was playing more upbeat songs, the crowd had loosened up a bit and people were dancing more freely. The relaxing had left Jude somewhat sleepy and Connor had to drag him out of his seat, onto the dance floor. Jude didn’t move much, compared to his beloved, who was completely wrapped up in the music. The obvious excitement on Connor’s face quickly got rid of the coat of tiredness that had hung on Jude.

The two boys were ecstatic, they had never felt so free to be themselves, not scared of who might be looking, judging. In all of the commotion, they didn’t pay much attention to where they placed their feet. Connor slipped and fell forward, onto Jude, making him lose his balance. Practically everyone’s eyes were on them when they had landed, Connor on top of Jude. “I’m so sorry Jude”, Connor began with a concerned voice, “are you okay? I don’t know how it happened. I’m so so sorry. Did I hurt you?”. He stared at Jude, waiting for him to say something. Jude burst out laughing. “I’m okay”, Jude answered. “You sure?”, Connor asked, still concerned. “Yes! I’m sure”, he reassured. Now Connor was laughing too, knowing Jude was alright, he could relax.

Connor stood up and helped Jude get back up on his feet. “Everything’s okay, no need to worry”, Jude said to the crowd around them. The couple trotted back to their seats, trying to suppress their giggling. “I am so sorry Jude, I shouldn’t be allowed on the dance floor”, Connor said in a lighter tone than before. “The funny thing wasn’t the fact that you fell”, Jude started, “it’s that you fell  _on top of me_. Out of  _all_  the directions you could have gone, you had to take me down with you”. Connor had to look away from Jude to try to calm down, which was as good as impossible. He looked back at Jude, who was snickering, “I love you”, he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be continuing this fanfic, sorry if you were patiently waiting for the next chapter. Thw internet connection is terrible atm and I feel quite uninspired. Also, the episode is only a few days away and I thought it would be weird to post another chapter after the episode has aired. Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
